Forgiveness
Forgiveness is the first Episode for Stargate: Odyssey. Plot With Atlantis now able to Gate to and from Earth the Earth Vessel Daedalus is now able to stay at Earth more often then it originally was suppose to while in the Pegasus Galaxy, but when the Lucian Alliance attacks the secert Icraus Base in an unknown sector of the Milky Way Galaxy and 80 people gone missing and the Alliance attack several Tau'ri outposts for a few week. Story At the Iracus Base its under attack by the Luican Alliance as the General Hammond is guarding the base while they try to evacuate the Base but then, the Base starts to blow up along with the planet as the Hammond jumped into Hyperspace as the planet blows up taking the Luican Alliance ships with it. (2 years Later) A Daedalus Class Battle Cruiser in orbit around Earth. Onboard the ship a young Colonel is walking through the corridors as he looks at the crew working on the systems then he walks into the briefing room and stands at attention in front of the table as General O'Neill looks at a Tablet. "Thank you Lieutenant ah Colonel Young welcome aboard the Odyssey I'm sorry about your father's loss he ment so much to US Airforce we've given you this ship so we can keep an eye on the Alliance and find out how they found the Outpost," says General O'Neill as he is briefing Col. Young on what is going on. "I've read the reports sir,'"says Col. Young as he's walking with the General to the Bridge. As they're heading to the Bridge Maj. Marks voice is over the comm. "General O'Neill we're recieving a distress call from the Sun Tzu she's reporting under attack by three Luican Alliance Motherships and is requesting assistance," he says over the com. Both Young and O'Neill look at each other. Forgiveness A Hyperspace window forms and Odyssey exits the portal and flies into the scene as the Sun Tzu is being attacked by three Alliance Motherships.On the Bridge Col. Young is sitting in the command Chair as General O'Neill is standing next to the chair. "Maj. Marks report on the Sun Tzu," orders Col. Young. Maj. Marks looks at the sensor read out on the Sun Tzu. "The Sun Tzu is losing Shield power they've lost their Weapon systems and Hyperdrive," reports Maj. Marks. Then the sensors beeped as Marks looks at the screen. "Colonel two Alliance Motherships have broken off from the Sun Tzu and heading towards us," reports Maj. Marks. Raise shields ready the Asgard plasma weapons, orders Col. Young. (Space) The two Motherships fire at the Odyssey hitting the forward Shield bubble, (Bridge) Sparks fly as the ship shakes and rocks about. Shields are holding at 90%, reports Major Marks. Come about hard right return fire with the plasma Beams, orders Young. (Space) Odyssey flies over the lead Mothership firing plasma beams and scores 7 direct hits as the lead vessel bumps into the other vessel and they both blow up into a thousand pieces, as the Odyssey flies towards the Sun Tzu being attacked by the lone Mothership. (Bridge) Locked onto the other Mothership sir, reports Marks. Fire, says Col. Young. Marks pushes the fire button. (Space) The port and starboard sides of the Odyssey powers up and two energy beams lance out and hits the Mothership causing massive explosions on the outer hull as the mother ship lurches to the side as the Odyssey flies over the mothership along with the Sun Tzu as they get away from the Mothership as it blows up into a thousand pieces. (Bridge) Damage report to the Sun Tzu, asked Young as he turns to Marks. Hull breaches on decks 3-5 main power is out across 3 decks but other then that their in one piece, reports Marks as he looks at his console. Sun Tzu this is Lieutenant Colonel John Young standby to recieve repair team I'm going over there with your premission General,'' says Young as he looks at Jack.'' Premission Granted Colonel, says General O'Neill (Sun Tzu) the crew is working on repairing the ship as Asgard transport beam drops off Col. Young a repair team and a Medical team, as the CO of the Sun Tzu meets them. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Jenna Smith of the Earth vessel Sun Tzu welcome aboard, she says as she shakes the hand of Colonel Young. Your an American I thought this ship was designed by the Chinese, asked Chief engineer Lieutenant Kyle Clarkson. Yeah she is but the President wanted someone who knows these vessels like the back of their hand and I worked with the people of Area 51 when I was part of the team building the Prometheus,'' says Lt Col. Smith as the repair team follows her to the Engine room.'' Clarkson take Peterson and Kavanguh to the engine room, say Young as he looks at Jenna. the team enters the Engine room. Jenna we need to talk about us, says Young. John we tried this but it wasn't working out you had the SGC and I had my work at area 51 building our fleets,John the Lucian Alliance were planning something big after the destruction of the Iracus Base they've gone back and regrouped the President sent us to see what was going on but before we could send a Team we got ambushed by those three ships if you guys didn't show up we wouldn't of survived, she said. I'll talk to General O'Neill about it and see what he thinks we should do about it till then Colonel we're in good hands with my people, he says looking at his former Wife. Thank you John, says Col. Smith as she walks back to the Bridge. (Space) Both Odyssey and Sun tzu are hanging in Space together. (Odyssey briefing Room) Colonel I've read your report on the situation I'm sending a Fleet of Daedalus Cruisers to your position, your mission is to head to the staging ground of the Lucian Alliance fleet and do whatever it takes to intercept them and take them out before they attack any of our bases, orders General Maxwell. Uh General the Sun Tzu has taken heavy damage from the attack she's in no shape to fight a Lucian Alliance Fleet, says Col. Young. Colonel Young we need all the ships we can muster to combat the Lucian Alliance Fleet they're heading to the Gamma Site, we've got Classified material that we need to get off the planet or destroy it and we need the Odyssey and the Asgard plasma weapons I'm leading the Fleet onboard the Ronald Regan. says General Maxwell. General my ship isn't in any shape to fight we barely got out of the fight I am requesting the Sun Tzu heads to the Alpha Site for major repairs, asked Col. Smith as she looks at the screen. Request denied Colonel we need the Sun Tzu and you'll get her battle Ready in under 2 minutes or I'll turn Command over to Major Larson and place you in the Brig for disobeying a direct order Maxwell out, says the General as he closed the channel. Ok I guess we're going into battle what's the status on the repairs to the Sun Tzu, asked Col. Young as he looks at Sgt. Clarkson. Me and my team are working around the clock to get the ship back up and running but its slow going some of the systems need to repaired back on Earth, but we can get weapons and main power on-line as for Sub-light and Hyperdrive engines it'll be another hour, says Clarkson as he looks at Col. Young giving him a report. Great and we're suppose to be in a major battle in a few hours, says Colonel Young as he sits in the chair. We may have to leave the Sun Tzu behind, says Maj. Ronson as he looks at Young. No we can't leave her behind we've got to keep working on repairs keep me posted on them I'll talk to General Maxwell dismissed, Young says as he and the senior staff get up from the table. (Space) Odyssey and Sun Tzu hanging in space together. (Sun Tzu Asgard Control Room) The lights turned back on and Clarkson turns off the flash light and goes back to work on the console to get the Hyperdrive and sub-light engines back on-line, then Colonel Young walks into the room. Report Sgt. Clarkson how we doing, asked Colonel Young as he leans on the console. Well its slow going but we've manage to get main power back on-line but Hyperdrive will require a few more weeks, says Clarkson as he's working on the console. Well can we put the Sun Tzu in our Hyperdrive field and take her to the fight cause General Maxwell is getting onto me about it, says Young as he looks at Clarkson. That could work but we'll have to transfer power from our Weapons to the field to maintain it, says Clarkson. That's good Colonel Young to Odyssey one to beam up, says Young as he pressed the ear wig in his ear. the transport beam catches him and beams him back to the ship. (Space) The Odyssey and the Sun Tzu is in position. (Sun Tzu Bridge) Col. Smith to Odyssey we're ready for Hyperdrive field merger, says Col. Smith as she pressed the comm panel on the arm rest of her chair. Copy that Sun Tzu, says Young over the speakers. (Odyssey Bridge) Merger our field with the Sun Tzu now, says Young as he looks at Ogle at the helm. Yes, sir merging now, says Ogle as she's pressing some commands into the console. The ship starts to shake as the two ships merge their hyperdrive fields together. So far so good now take us to Hyperspace P2X-889 Gamma Site go, says Col. Young as he looks at Ogle at the console. (Space) The Odyssey enters Hyperspace with the Sun Tzu underneath the ship. (Hyperspace) Odyssey and Sun Tzu are in Hyperspace together. (Sun Tzu Asgard Control room) Sgt. Clarkson is working on the Hyperdrive as well as getting the shields and weapons back on-line before they reach their destination. Colonel I'm working on the Hyperdrive right now and its coming along not very great I'm still having trouble with the power relays that connect the power conduits to the Hyperdrive system, says Sgt. Clarkson as he's working on the console as the read out shows the Ship's schematics. Keep working on it Sgt. Clarkson, says Col. Smith. Very well Colonel, says Clarkson and he turns off his ear wig and finishes working on the Hyperdrive engines. (Space) A Hyperspace window opens and the Odyssey and Sun Tzu break formation and the Odyssey leaves the Sun Tzu five meters away from the battle site, and the Odyssey joins the fighting and fires beam weapons at the nearest Lucian Alliance Mothership and destroys it as the rest of the ships cover the escaping personnel that are heading to the Gate on the surface and entering the SGC on the other side. (Odyssey Bridge) Sarah take us to the surface Samson standby Beam weapons, orders Young. Both officers comply with their orders. (Planet surface) Odyssey fires rail guns at the Death Gliders as the ship flies through the explosions approaching the Base. (Odyssey Bridge) Colonel we've got the entire personnel from Beta site you may level the Beta site, says Sgt. Harriman over the comm before the Gate shuts down. You heard the man Samson Fire all beam weapons, said Col. Young. Samson pressed the fire button. (Planet surface) The beam weapons power up and several beams hit the base and destroyed the base and the ship flies back into Space as the Tau'ri Fleet retreats, into Hyperspace. (Earth orbit) The Earth Fleet is back at Earth flying around the planet. (SGC Briefing room) We don't know how many ships were destroyed in the battle but we know that the Alliance won't be thinking twice before they attack another colony again, says General Maxwell. Very well dismissed, says General O'Neill. everyone left the room as Young looks at the Stargate. You ok John, asked Jenna. Yeah I'm find just thinking about what happened so how's the Sun Tzu, asked Young as he looked at Jenna. Well she'll be in dry-dock for next few weeks but with the war going on they're speeding up the repairs, says Col. Smith. Both of them look at the Gate. Camera fades to black. Cast Main Cast Zac Efron as Col. John Young Corbin Bleu as Maj. Alexander Ronson Vanessa Hudgens as Maj. Sarah Ogle Booboo Stewart as Lt. James Samson Ariana Grande as Capt. Jamie Franklin Louis Tomlinson as Dr. Ethan Samuels Guest Stars Richard Dean Anderson as Lt. General Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill Carl Samuels as Major General Ben Maxwell Julie Stran as Col. Jenna Wilson Category:Fan Fiction